Legend of Zelda Link is hungry
by PkmnGirl15
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so I will need you all to R&R and if you are wondering where the idea for this story came from, I drew a picture of Link from twilight princess and my friend said he looked hungry, then i wrote a free write on it in English class... and it evolved into this! Hope you like it! and again, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Link was hungry. He just finished his final battle with Ganon, and got Princess Zelda back. Zelda was thrilled that Link had

saved her again from Ganon. She has been kidnapped a lot! So Link had decided to treat Zelda to lunch because they were

all hungry. Ganon does not feed poor Zelda enough. Kidnapped AND underfed! Link had very low health so he ordered a

soup very much like his grandma made him back on Outset Island. As the waiter brought out their food, Ganon popped

from a fake bush, grabbed Link and Zelda's food and ran, seeking revenge on Link. Link jumped up and pulled out his

sword, preparing to fight, until death if necessary, to save his Princess Zelda from Ganon. But as Ganon ran to the north,

he ate Links soup, replenishing his health, magic, and he can now do double the damage. Link, however, had gotten that

particular soup so he wouldn't be so tired. Now that Ganon had recovered, Link didn't know what to do! The waiter said he

could get them a refund, or another of what they ordered, so they accepted, Link sitting down and sheathing his sword,

tired.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! this is chapter two of my story. And I would really like some reviews so I can improve my work and make you guys satisfied, so please R&amp;R! **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**  
**PS I am sorry for not posting sooner**

* * *

_ Ganon's POV_

* * *

Ganon felt the power surge through him as he ate the soup. His head pulsed as he regained his strength. He heard Link scream in frustration, for he had not run that far.

"It'll be okay, Zelda," Ganon heard Link say.

"It will always be okay, as long as I know you will rescue me Link," Ganon practically heard Link blushing. Link said some almost inaudible things, making Zelda laugh lightly. Ganon started to want to throw up, just thinking about the love that Link and Zelda are to afraid to admit is shared between them. He knew Link had liked Princess Zelda from the moment he laid eyes on the beautiful Hylian girl. He could tell from the way Link had stared into Zelda's gorgeous blue eyes. And he knew Zelda fell in love with Link for his great personality, beautiful hair, which was a bright yellow, his eyes, a dull blue. And he also was strong, and had great fighting skills. Ganon knew all this because he was spying on Zelda, waiting for a time to kidnap her, which was not long, since it was getting dark and Link had to leave. But that is another story, for another day. Ganon continued to run, forcing that, to him, awful memory out of his awful mind. He saw Navi coming to find Link. Finding her really annoying, always telling Link "hey," "hey listen," "look," and "watch out," because he would stalk Link, he always heard her, he took his giant sword, and smacked her to the ground. Feeling satisfied, he started to walk away, with a slight bounce to his step. He heard Navi moaning in pain, and laughed, long and hard, enjoying the satisfaction of the pain he brought upon Navi the Annoying. Ganon heard somebody approaching him, so he quickened his pace.

* * *

_ Link's POV_

* * *

Link had told Zelda to stay at the restaurant, but she insisted on coming, saying she could protect herself. Link knew he couldn't argue with the princess, so he allowed her to join him. He was actually glad that she had insisted, because he loved had and wanted to spend time with her.

"Zelda?" Link said suddenly. "Why did you insist on coming with me, if Ganon is there and could and probably would kidnap you again?"

"Erm…" Link saw the color rush to her cheeks. "Because... I… uh… I wanted to be sure you were safe, and help you out as you have done for me, so many times." Zelda was not lying, but she also hid some of the truth from Link.

"LISTEN!"

"Did you say something Zelda?"

"No, but that sounded like Navi!"

"HEY! LISTEN!"

"NAVI? IS THAT YOU?" Link yelled. Then he saw Navi, crushed on the ground. He and the princess ran to help the crying Navi.

"Oh, Navi!" Zelda started. "What happened? Who did this?"

"LISTEN!" Navi said, for that was always how she started. "It was Ganon. He saw me coming to get Link, and he drew his sword and smacked me down. Ooohhh, it hurts…" Navi groaned loudly, obviously in serious pain. Link suddenly jumped up.

"I know how to help you, Navi!" He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of a yellowish liquid. "Here Navi, drink this." Link opened the bottle, and Zelda could smell the distinct smell of Link's grandma's soup.

"Link," Navi started to protest. GULP! Sparkles started floating around Navi's tiny body, lifting her into the air.

"Navi, how do you feel?" Zelda asked, hoping this worked, but not in doubt of the wonderful, kind, smart Hylian woman.

"Great, thanks. Link, why did you do that? You should've saved that for yourself." Navi questioned Link's decision to help her, for she always thought everyone hated her.

"Because Navi, you are my friend. I would do anything for the safety of my friends." Link saw something big moving in the shadows.

"Link, what was that?" Zelda asked. She had seen it too.

"Get behind me, NOW!" Link roared, pushing the princess behind him.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The evil laughter echoed through the village, making everybody stop, then run away, screaming, fearing for their lives.

* * *

**Well I am sorry for the cliffhanger. Not really. Makes things for interesting. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. See you in the next chapter! Oh, and do not forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"****MUAHAHAHA"**

The voice of Ganon rang throughout the area. Link spun around, drawing his sword.

"Get behind me, Zelda," he practically whispered.

"But Link! You'll get hur…" Link cut her off.

"And if you don't, you'll be the one to get hurt! So do as I say!" Zelda hurried behind him, checking on Navi. She seemed to be better, after all, the soup was fantastic. "GANON!" Shouted Link, circling around Zelda, trying to protect all sides of her, for he did not know where the enemy hid. Link snapped around at the sound of a twig snapping. A Cucco walked out from the bushes.

"A cucco? Link! You mustn't hurt it!" A worried Zelda said.

"Don't worry, I've seen them before. But-," Link paused. "Where is he hiding?" In one quick motion, he whipped out his boomerang and threw it, slicing away at some shrubbery. As he was getting ready to throw it again, he noticed something move in the corner of his eye. "Ganon…" he said, swinging his sword in the direction of movement. "We meet again.

Authors note - HEY GUYS! Yes I know its been well over a year. My last chapter was posted in October of 2014. It is now March of 2016... I knda forgot... hehe... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I am so, so sorry!


End file.
